la tentation maudite
by pinote-hot132
Summary: cette histoire se déroule fin saison 4, début saison 5, je n'en dis pas plus
1. Chapter 1

La tentation maudite

Les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas et elle concerne le couple de Kensi et Deeks

Chapitre 1

Kensi et Deeks ont laissé leur tentation l'un envers l'autre prendre le dessus. Cela faisait 5 mois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Mais suite à la torture de Deeks par Sidorov, les deux partenaires ne s'étaient pas reparlé de cet incident jusqu'à ce fameux soir au restaurant où Deeks sortit la fameuse phrase : «je ne veux pas être ici, maintenant je veux être chez moi avec toi.» Les deux coéquipiers ont alors passé la nuit ensemble. La nuit fut parfaite, mais le lendemain fut autre chose au boulot. L'enquête était sur un Gurkha cherchant une clé USB appartenant au Pakistan. Arrivé au motel, les agents furent pris par surprise par les Pakistanais qui les attaqua et un se mit derrière Kensi. À ce moment, Deeks arriva et l'homme lui dit : «tu tires et elle meure.» Dans sa tête, Deeks ne voulait pas risquer de perdre la femme qu'il aime alors il ne tira pas, ce que Kensi, une fois libérée, s'approcha dangereusement de Deeks et lui met une droite au visage. Rendu à l'OPS, Hetty arriva.

Hetty (en regardant Sam et Callen) : Que s'est-il passé au motel?

Callen : Honnêtement, je n'en aie aucune idée.

(Les gars partirent à leur bureau et Deeks arriva au bureau d'Hetty)

Hetty : Que puis-je pour vous, M. Deeks?

Deeks : Je ne me sens pas au top de ma forme et cela a failli couter la vie à ma partenaire aujourd'hui. Alors je me demandais si je pouvais prendre le reste de ma journée.

Hetty: Bien sûr, M. Deeks, reposez-vous bien.

Deeks prit ses affaires et partis en direction du centre, l'endroit où il a grandi en compagnie de ses deux frères Danny et Eliot et deux sœurs adoptives Lucie et Mia. Une fois rendue sur place sa mère adoptive fut surprise de voir son fils tôt dans l'après-midi.

Margaret : Bonjour, mon grand, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

Deeks : Pour être honnête pas fort. (Il s'assit et sa mère qui a toujours été là pour lui dans les moments difficiles s'assis près de lui prête à l'écouter)

Deeks : je t'avais déjà parlé de Kensi, ma coéquipière.

Margaret : Oui, elle a l'air d'une femme formidable.

Deeks : Eh bien, je suis amoureux d'elle et cela fait des années qu'on se tourne autour et hier nous avons couchées ensemble et ce fut merveilleux. Cependant, ce matin durant l'enquête, elle a été attaquée par un agent pakistanais étranger et je n'ai pas tiré par peur de la blessée et elle m'a frappé, car j'aurais pu tirer, mais je n'ai pas été capable et là elle m'en veut.

Margaret : Écoute mon grand, tu as fait une erreur de jugement et elle va te pardonner, il lui faut du temps pour assimiler la situation.

À ce moment Lucie et Mia arrivèrent et sautèrent sur Deeks

Lucie : Martin mon grand frère préféré comment tu vas ? (Margaret fit signe à Lucie et Mia de ne rien demander)

Deeks : je ne vais pas si mal, maintenant que j'ai parlé à maman, mais j'irais encore mieux si on va s'entrainer dans le dojo du centre

Lucie : pas de problème mon frère, je vais enfin pouvoir me servir des nouvelles techniques que Danny m'a apprises.

Pendant ce temps à l'OPS, Kensi qui était au stand de tir quand Deeks partit, était revenue à son bureau et quand elle aperçut le bureau de son équipier désert, elle regarda les gars et demandais où Deeks était.

Kensi : Les gars vous n'auriez pas vu Deeks, il faut que je lui parle?

Callen : Il a pris le reste de sa journée, car il ne se sentait pas bien, mais on sait que c'est parce que vous avez couché ensemble et que ce qui s'est passé au motel t'a mis en colère.

Kensi : je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sam : Ne fais pas l'innocente, on le sait et Hetty aussi, c'était tellement évident

Kensi : bon OK c'est vrai, nous nous sommes laissés tentés et je ne sais même plus quoi penser

Callen : Tu es amoureuse Kensi, c'est quand que tu vas enfin te l'avouer, Deeks est fou de toi et il s'en veut terriblement de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

Kensi : Et j'ai osé le frapper, je suis vraiment qu'une idiote

Sam : Non loin de là, tu as juste laissé ta colère te surpasser

Kensi : Tu as raison, mais là tout ce que je veux, c'est le voir immédiatement. (Hetty arriva sur le moment).

Hetty : Partez, allez le rejoindre et petit conseil ne gâcher pas cette chance et allez au centre 3300 Ohio avenue

Kensi : Qu'elle soit ce centre Hetty, Deeks ne m'en a jamais parlé.

Hetty : En effet cela a un rapport avec son passé. Le centre appartient à Margaret Parker qui est aussi famille adoptive. Elle a adopté M. Deeks à l'âge de 11 ans et il a deux frères et deux sœurs adoptives. Le centre est fait pour que les jeunes puissent s'amuser et s'exprimer et les empêcher d'entrer dans les gangs. Parfois quand Mr Deeks n'est pas dans son assiette, il va au centre aider sa mère et ses sœurs Lucie et Mia. Donc en ce moment il est là-bas donc allez là pour commencer.

Kensi : Merci Hetty

Kensi prit le chemin du centre et une fois arriver, elle entra et une fois aux cheveux gris, grande, élancée et aux yeux bleu clair comme ceux de Deeks s'approcha d'elle

Margaret : Que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui, mademoiselle?

Kensi : Oui, je cherche Martin Deeks, il est ici.

Margaret : je suppose que vous devez être Kensi.

Kensi : Oui, madame

Margaret : Appeler moi Margaret, Kensi et mon fils est dans la salle de combat avec ses sœurs. Tu as juste à me suivre.

Kensi suivit Margaret et découvrit l'homme qu'elle aimait se défouler avec ses sœurs. Margaret ouvrit la porte.

Margaret : Martin trésor, il y a quelqu'un pour toi

Deeks (qui était parfaitement en train de maitriser Lucie se déconcentra et Lucie put prendre le dessus sur son frère) : Maman, tu es sérieuse là, j'étais à deux doigts de mettre Lucie KO. (Deeks toujours à terre) Qui est là pour moi, personne ne sait pour cet endroit.

Kensi : Il faut croire que je suis au courant

Deeks (se releva rapidement) : Kensi. Que fais-tu ici? Je suppose que c'est Hetty qui te la dit.

Kensi : Effectivement, c'est Hetty qui me l'a dit et je suis ici pour parler.

Deeks : OK, allons là-bas

Pendant ce temps Lucie, Mia et Margaret regardaient Marty s'éloigner avec Kensi

Lucie : Alors c'est elle la fameuse Kensi, elle est très jolie.

Kensi qui entendit sourit

Une fois à l'extérieur Deeks s'approcha de Kensi

Deeks : Pourquoi es-tu ici Kens?

Kensi : Je m'en veux de t'avoir frappé j'étais sur le coup de la colère et Callen m'a fait me rendre compte de quelle chose

Deeks : laquelle?

Kensi : je suis amoureuse de toi Martin Deeks et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi

Deeks ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrassait tendrement et celle-ci répondit avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur

Deeks (en séparant ses lèvres de celles de Kensi) : Je suis fou de toi Kensi Marie Blye et je ne laisserais plus jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal. (Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser quand Lucie et Mia se pointèrent)

Mia : À ce qu'on voit, vous êtes enfin ensemble

Deeks : Kensi, je te présente mes petites sœurs Mia et Lucie (les deux saluèrent Kensi et au même moment le téléphone de Kensi sonna)

Kensi: Agent Blye

Callen : Il faut que tu reviennes, le Gurkha a fait une autre victime

Kensi : OK, j'arrive (elle embrassa son amoureux) on se voit ce soir

Deeks : Oui, je vais venir te chercher (il lui rendit son baiser)

Kensi partit tout heureuse et continua l'enquête tout en pensant à la soirée qui s'annonçait pour elle. Finalement, l'équipe attrapa la clé USB avant le Gurkha et la mit en sécurité. Pendant que Kensi rangea ses affaires, Callen arriva.

Callen : Que fais-tu ce soir Kens?

Kensi : je passe la soirée en amoureux, Marty vient me chercher

Sam : bon enfin vous êtes ensembles c'était le temps. (Au moment même Deeks arriva).

Deeks : Tu es prête princesse.

Kensi : oui partons je suis exténué

Granger (qui arriva) : Agent Blye ne partez pas si vite

Kensi : Que se passe-t-il Granger?

Granger : faites vos bagages, un avion vous attend pour embarquement

Deeks (surpris) : vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas

Granger : j'ai tu l'air de plaisanter lieutenant Deeks. (Hetty arriva)

Kensi : Hetty, le directeur adjoint Granger dit que j'ai été réaffecté, il n'a pas le droit

Hetty : en effet il n'a pas le droit, c'est moi qui vous ai réaffecté, j'ai besoin du meilleur snipper de l'unité et c'est vous. Votre mission vous sera expliquée rendue à destination.

Kensi (regardant Deeks): Quand est-ce que je reviendrai

Hetty : Une fois votre mission terminée

Deeks : Il est hors de question qu'elle parte sans moi, je vais avec elle. (Deeks tenant sa partenaire par la taille)

Hetty : désolé M. Deeks, mais votre petite amie doit y aller seule. (Voyant le désespoir dans les yeux du jeune couple) Vous pourrez ne rester en contact par le moyen de ses deux téléphones satellites cryptés donc aucun moyen de savoir ce que vous dites. De plus, une fois par semaine vous pourrez vous parler par l'intermédiaire des caméras, donc je ne vous laisse pas sans communication.

Deeks capitula devant sa chef et serra sa petite amie dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il alla la reconduire à l'aéroport et les au revoir furent très douloureux. L'avion décolla et Kensi partit vers l'Afghanistan.

Suite à venir…

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laisser vos commentaires.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Cela faisait plus de 2 mois que les amoureux était séparés et le temps des fêtes arriva à grand pas ce qui attristais le lieutenant.

Sam : Alors Deeks, que fais-tu pour les fêtes?

Deeks : Je ne sais pas, je vais probablement aller chez ma mère malgré le fait que je ne suis pas d'humeur festive. (Il quitta l'hacienda)

Sam et Callen se regardent et décide d'aller voir Hetty pour leur faire part de leur inquiétude face à Deeks.

Callen : Hetty, Deeks nous inquiète, il est malheureux depuis la réaffectation de Kensi, faut faire quelque chose pour lui, c'est noël bon sens.

Hetty : Vous avez raison messieurs et c'est pour cela que j'ai fait une surprise à Mr. Deeks. Kensi vient à Los Angeles pour 1 semaine et elle est arrivée tout à l'heure et elle est chez la mère de Deeks.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec un sourire et partirent. Du côté de Deeks, il reçoit un appel de sa mère

Margaret : Bonsoir mon grand comment tu vas

Deeks : Kensi me manque atrocement, j'aimerais être au près d'elle. (À l'autre bout du fil Kensi entendais toute la conversation qui la fit sourire)

Margaret : Ta patronne ma donnée un cadeau pour et tu devrais venir tu vas être ravi

Intriguer Deeks dit au revoir à sa mère et lui dit qu'il allait arriver dans 15 min. Une fois arrivé, il se demandait si ce n'était pas une blague de sa mère pour le faire sortir. Alors il rentra dans la maison

Lucie : Martin je suis contente de te voir (Elle lui tira le bras) tu vas aimer ton cadeau

Deeks : Quel cadeau Lucie (au moment où il arrivait dans le salon, il figea)

Kensi : Surprise (Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa et le serra dans ses bras)

Deeks : Kensi, tu es là comment? Je ne veux pas savoir. C'est vraiment le plus beau cadeau de noël

Kensi : Alors tu es content

Deeks : Si je suis content, Kens je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde (Il l'embrassa tendrement)

Kensi : Tu diras merci à Hetty, Granger ne voulait pas au début, il a fallu qu'Hetty s'en mêle.

Le couple profita du temps des fêtes pour rester en amoureux. Entre temps, Sam et Callen ainsi qu'Hetty sont passé la voir. Mais une semaine n'est pas assez et Kensi dû repartir vers l'Afghanistan. Deeks se sentit un peu mieux mais la femme qu'il aime lui manquait déjà. Les enquêtes défilaient et Deeks ne voyait pas le temps passer, ils étaient déjà rendus en février et une enquête qui le bouleversa et Deeks devait faire équipe avec l'agent de la DEA Talia Del campo tandis que les gars s'occupaient d'un problème terroriste en Afghanistan. Du côté de Deeks, tout ce passa bien et s'entendais particulièrement bien avec Talia, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des pics et il riait tout en avançant sur l'enquête. Du côté de Sam et Callen, l'enquête était au point mort et ils décidèrent de faire un appel vidéo avec Kensi et Granger

Kensi : Bonjour les gars vous me manquez, où est Deeks?

Callen : Tu nous manque aussi Kensi et Deeks fait une enquête conjointe avec une agente de la DEA

Kensi (un peu jalouse): Tu as bien dit UNE

Sam : Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire pour cette enquête

Granger : Bon messieurs revenons à nos moutons, qu'avez-vous trouvés?

Callen : nous n'avons rien trouvés malheureusement, nous somme au point mort. Est-ce que vous quelque chose de votre côté, qui pourrais nous aider à avancer?

Granger leur expliqua ce qu'ils avaient trouvés et les gars ont pu finalement continuer l'enquête et sur le moment même Deeks et Talia arriva à l'OPS ce qui fit enragés Kensi

Deeks : Éric est-ce que tu peux nous localiser un camion de fausse septique où Matéo s'est rendu

Kensi se racle la gorge afin que son compagnons la vois

Deeks : Kensi, ma princesse, je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui.

Kensi : Je vais bien, mais tu me manque énormément (Kensi avait détournée la tête pour regarder Talia) qui est-ce? (Avec un brin de jalousie)

Deeks : Kens je te présente l'agent de la DEA Talia Del campo, Talia je te présente mon équipière et petite amie l'agent Kensi Blye.

Les deux filles se saluèrent mais un malaise se fit voir et les gars voyaient tout de suite qu'elles ne s'appréciaient pas

Callen : Bon je pense qu'on va vous laisser tous les deux, Talia tu viens nous expliquer ce que vous avez trouvé

Talia : Avec plaisir Callen (s'approchant de Deeks) bonne chance mon vieux

Tout le monde même Éric et Nell sortit de la salle de communication et laissant Deeks et Kensi tout seul

Kensi : Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle

Deeks : Ne me dit pas que tu es jalouse Kens

Kensi : Eh bien oui, je suis jalouse. Mon homme travaille avec une autre femme alors que moi je suis à l'autre bout du monde.

Deeks : Eh ma princesse tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu es la meilleure équipière et je t'aime

Kensi (qui s'était calmé) : Je t'aime aussi Marty, c'est juste que cette endroit va me rendre folle

Deeks : Je te comprends, ici sans toi, c'est une torture

On entend Granger crier le nom de Kensi

Granger : Kensi venez nous avons trouvé le fantôme blanc

Kensi : J'arrive (Elle se tourne vers Deeks) je dois te laisser plus vite je vais l'avoir éliminé plus vite je vais rentrer. Je t'aime, À plus tard

Deeks : Je t'aime aussi

Mais la communication fut coupée et Deeks descendit rejoindre les autres.

Callen (qui regardait Deeks) : Alors tu y as gouté mon Deeks

Deeks : Ce n'était pas si terrible, elle est juste un peu jalouse mais bon

Sam : Disons c'était assez drôle de voir Kensi jalouse, ce n'est pas commun

Deeks : pour vous oui mais pour moi, c'est autre chose surtout durant les enquêtes

Les gars se regardèrent et partir à rire. Entre temps, Éric trouva Matéo qui se dirigeait vers la plage où un très grand bateau des marines se retirait de la flotte naval. Donc les 4 agents se dirigent vers la plage et réussit à atteindre le moteur avec une balles et le prit par surprise Matéo et son collègue qui se suicida avec l'explosion du camion. L'enquête fut terminer et les rapports terminer, tout le monde rentrait chacun chez soi. À l'autre bout du monde, Kensi s'était dirigé vers l'endroit où était le fantôme blanc mais quand elle vu l'identité de l'homme, son passé refit surface et Kensi ne tira pas. Une fois de retour, Granger, en colère, demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas tiré, elle dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'angle de tire. Un peu plus tard Kensi enregistra une vidéo avec un délai et décida de partir du camp et de s'enfoncer dans le désert afin de découvrir pourquoi son ancien fiancé Jack, l'homme qu'elle aimait à l'époque était le fantôme blanc. Cependant, elle se fit prisonnière des talibans.

Granger (contactant Hetty) : Bonjour Henrietta

Hetty : Que ce passe-t-il Owen

Granger : L'agent Blye a disparut

Hetty : Comment ça disparut

Granger : Elle a quitté le camp. Hier, elle avait le fantôme blanc en ligne de mire et elle n'a pas tirer, et là, elle disparait sans laisser de trace

Hetty : Je vais avertir les gars.

À suivre …

Laissé vos commentaires


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Nell avait fait venir Callen, Sam et Deeks à l'OPS suite à l'appel de Granger. Callen et Sam arrivèrent immédiatement et Deeks 5 minutes après.

Deeks : C'est quoi le problème de nous lever du pieux à 3hrs du matin.

Nell (inquiète) : Je vais tout vous expliquer dans l'armurerie.

Les agents se dirigèrent vers la salle des armes et Nell commença

Nell : Il y a 72 heures l'agent Blye a disparu à la limite de la région de Cost en Afghanistan.

Deeks (très inquiet) : QUOI, comment ça disparu

Callen : Calme-toi Deeks, on va la retrouver.

Deeks : Ma petite-amie a disparu et vous voulez que je me calme. Je vais me calmer dès qu'on l'aura retrouvé. Donc plus vite on part, plus vite on va la retrouver.

Les trois agents prirent l'avion et se retrouvèrent au camp Chapman en Afghanistan. Rendu sur place, Deeks retrouva son frère.

Deeks : Danny, mon frère comment va tu.

Danny : Mieux que toi, mon collègue ma prévenu concernant la disparition de Kensi. Mon chef m'a affecté à ton équipe pour la mission de sauvetage.

Deeks : merci Danny, je vais te présenter les gars. (S'approchant de Callen et Sam) Les gars, je vous présente mon frère ainé Daniel Parker, il va faire partis de l'unité de sauvetage pour Kensi, il va nous aider

Callen : bienvenue dans l'équipe Danny, bon on y va.

Les gars partirent vers la ville avec un officier afghan. Sur place, ils retrouvèrent Granger qui les briffa sur les personnes qui surveillaient depuis deux jours et selon les informations, la personne vivant là fait partie de la famille d'un taliban.

Callen : Deeks, toi et l'officier vous rester pour interroger l'homme vivant là

Deeks : pourquoi je serais plus utile sur le terrain pour retrouver Kensi

Sam : Non, étant donnée le lien que tu as avec Kensi, on ne peut pas te laisser aller sur le terrain c'est trop dangereux. Ton frère va être avec nous pour nous prêter main forte.

Callen et Sam ainsi que Danny partirent avec Granger afin de retrouver Kensi tout en suivant le messager qui avait quitté la maison où les gars ont laissé Deeks et l'officier afghan. Finalement, ils retrouvèrent l'endroit où était Kensi, cependant elle n'était pas là et ils trouvèrent un ordinateur portable avec une photo de Jack et de Kensi égorger. Danny a prévenu Deeks pour la photo et celui-ci a très mal réagis. En fouillant les lieux, les gars on trouver une piste afin de les mener aux corps de Kensi et Deeks. Une fois arrivée ils se sont fait piéger par les talibans. Du côté de Deeks, lui et l'officier se sont rendu compte que l'homme qu'il interrogeait était en fait le père du chef des talibans. Donc, ils décidèrent de faire un échange des agents américains contre l'homme.

Une fois l'échange faites et Kensi et Jack en sécurité au camp Chapman, Deeks, Callen et Sam se changèrent et Deeks partirent rejoindre la femme qu'il aimait, cependant quand il arriva près d'elle, celle-ci embrassa son ex-fiancé Jack ce qui rendit Deeks fou. Après le baiser, Kensi se rendit compte que Deeks avait vu la scène. Sur le coup, elle voulut aller le voir, mais il était trop tard Deeks ne voulait plus lui parler.

Danny : qu'est-ce qui se passe Marty

Deeks : je viens de surprendre ma petite-amie qui est maintenant ex petite-amie embrassé son ex-fiancé

Danny : ouf, après ce que tu as fait pour elle, elle te plante un pieu dans le cœur.

Deeks : tous ce que je veux maintenant, c'est tuer cet ordure et après rentrer chez moi.

Danny : viens mon frère, tu as besoin de te reposer

Deeks : ça devrait m'aider, tu t'occupes des gars

Danny : pas de problème. (Deeks partit dans la tente de son frère pour se reposer)

Callen : où est Deeks

Danny : il est dans ma tente et il se repose

Callen : qu'est-ce qui se passe Danny?

Danny : Martin a surpris Kensi en train d'embrasser Jack

Sam : Oulla, ça ne sent pas bon (Au même moment Kensi arriva avec Jack)

Kensi : salut les gars qui est-ce (en regardant vers Danny)

Callen : Kensi je te présente Daniel Parker

Kensi : Tu es le frère de Marty

Danny : Effectivement et mon frère ne va pas bien. Je pensais que tu étais mieux que les autres femmes que mon frère à fréquenter mais je me suis trompé surtout après ce que tu viens de faire

Kensi : Où est Marty?

Danny : Il se repose dans ma tente, car il est épuiser de ce qui vient de vivre.

Kensi : Je veux lui parler

Danny : ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre encore plus

Kensi (qui monte le ton) : JE veux le voir, maintenant

Danny (qui abandonna) : ok suis moi, mais lui (en regardant Jack) reste ici, s'il tient à sa vie

Kensi et Danny se dirigèrent vers la tente de celui-ci et rentrèrent

Danny : Martin, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais elle vraiment têtue

Deeks : merci d'avoir essayé mon frère mais c'est difficile de la refréner.

Kensi : je peux lui parler (En regardant Danny)

Danny : oui, je t'attends l'autre bord

Deeks : pas de problème Danny

Deeks et Kensi se regardèrent un long moment et Deeks commença

Deeks : comment as-tu osé me faire ça, tu ne m'as jamais aimé, c'est toujours lui qui as fait partit de ton cœur et moi je ne suis que le remplaçant de secours. Tu sais Kensi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait souffrir (Il n'avait pas fini de parler que Kensi l'embrassa)

Kensi : je suis tellement désolée mon amour, c'est arrivé tout seul et pour information tu n'as jamais été un remplaçant Martin Andrew Deeks, tu es l'homme de ma vie, avec qui je veux me marier et fonder une famille, avec toi seul (elle le réembrassa et celui-ci répondit avec plus d'ardeur et de passion)

Deeks : donc si je comprends bien tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec moi

Kensi : Oui, je t'aime de tout mon être

Deeks sourit alors et se mit un genou au sol

Deeks : ça fait un moment que je traine avec ça dans mes poches (Il sortit une belle bague de fiançailles). Kensi je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu dans cette salle de sport et même si nous avons eu des moments difficiles, nous sommes toujours là, l'un pour l'autre et je veux continuer à être là pour toi jusqu'à la mort. Donc Kensi Marie Blye veux-tu faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes et accepter de m'épouser.

Kensi (Qui pleurait) : OUI, OUI, je veux t'épouser Martin Andrew Deeks

(Il lui mit la bague au doigt et s'embrassèrent)

Ils sortirent toute joyeux et Danny se posa des questions

Danny : pourquoi êtes-vous de si bonne humeur tous les deux, c'est régler votre affaire

Kensi : c'est plus que régler (Elle leva sa main)

Danny : attend vous vous êtes fiancé

Deeks : oui mon frère et je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin

Danny : rien ne me ferais plus plaisir petit frère (Il serra son frère et sa belle-sœur dans ses bras) Bon allons rejoindre les autres, ils doivent se demander où nous sommes

Danny, Deeks et Kensi rejoins les gars qui discutais basketball.

Callen : enfin vous êtes là et vous allez l'air drôlement de bonne humeur (voyant Kensi et Deeks main dans la main) vous êtes réconcilier

Kensi et Deeks : mieux que ça, nous sommes fiancés

Callen et Sam (recrachant leur verre) : QUOI, félicitation tous les deux nous sommes content pour vous

Finalement les 4 agents rentrèrent aux États-Unis, Kensi eu du mal à se remettre du traumatisme mais elle avait Deeks pour le soutenir et 6 mois après ils se marièrent en compagnie de leur famille et amis et quelque mois plus tard Kensi et Deeks accueillirent leur premier enfant, un petit garçon Gabriel Christopher Deeks

Fin

J'espère que vous avez aimé et oui je suis extrêmement quétaine et je m'assume


End file.
